Dimensional requirements for many applications, such as aerospace and aircraft applications, often demand tight assembly tolerances over large working envelopes. Currently, manual assembly using large scale fixtures or assembly jigs are used for controlling these dimensional requirements. However, these fixtures and jigs have various potential limitations, such as being expensive, difficult to install, requiring more facility modification, being less flexible to different part configurations or design changes, and being less flexible to future factory modification or production process changes. Another current approach is based on automated assembly systems using high accuracy machines. However, these machines may be expensive, tend to be very specialized and/or mechanically complex, require facility modification, may have high maintenance and service cost, may be sensitive to environmental changes, and may not always be able to meet engineering requirements. Yet another current approach requires prefabricated assembly features, such as determinant assembly holes. Forming these holes require additional processing, such as expensive computer numerical control (CNC) machines. In some cases, forming determinant assembly holes may not be possible because of certain structural or other requirements.